


Business in Darnassus

by Naramis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I am changing that, PWP, Smut, Why is there no fiction on this pairing, this is essentially sin with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramis/pseuds/Naramis
Summary: She was irritating, cocky and constantly teasing her. It was truly gritting on Tyrande's nerves, and yet... somehow, she managed to get under her skin. Who would have thought that finding a wounded blood elf in the Darnassian forest could have lead to... this?





	Business in Darnassus

The Darnassian forest was beautiful as always. It didn’t matter how many times Tyrande Whisperwind had already been here, it didn’t lose a spark of its beauty. Which was why she still liked coming here so much. Sometimes… sometimes she just needed a few moments to herself.

  
No priestesses, no obligations, and most importantly, no Malfurion. Just Tyrande all by herself and in peace. That’s all she needed. Everyone always looked up to the High Priestess, and many of the younger priestesses serving under her in the Temple of Elune looked at her as if she was this perfect being without flaws, without weaknesses.

  
But Tyrande herself knew better than that. Even after so many hardships in her life, so many years of struggle and conflict that she had successfully not only survived but – in a way – mastered, she was still not that ‘perfect’ being some of her fellow night elves saw her as. And sometimes, she struggled allowing herself to be weak for that reason. She did not want to disappoint, did not want them to lose faith, faith that she herself kept up with her shining morale. Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune was a role model for not only her people but so many others. And she was bearing this burden with grace.

  
Yet… as strong as she was, even the High Priestess herself needed some downtime every now and then. Some time to allow herself to calm down and let go, to be ‘weak’, in a sense. Though it was never weakness she felt when wandering the vast forest around Darnasssus. No. She felt a deep peace in her heart as she let her feet carry her effortlessly past the trees around her, as she was taking breath after breath of the fresh and slightly humid air around her that sparkled with energy.

  
This was her home; nowhere did she feel as safe and protected as in the woods. Maybe years and years of her service as a sentinel had forged this deep connection with the forest. She didn’t know, and it wasn’t relevant. All that was important was to just… be in the moment. A smile formed on her lips as she heard the crackling of branches under her feet with every step she took, her eyes taking in the forest as if she hadn’t been here before countless times. It truly never stopped amazing her.

  
Tyrande could hear the sounds of the forest all around her, the bugs flying nearby and the birds high up in the trees, and-

  
Wait, that sound didn’t belong here.

  
The ex-Sentinel had spent more than enough time honing her skills to perfection to immediately notice the one noise that clearly did not belong here among all the others that did. Stopping dead in her tracks, her hand blindly found its way to the little dagger she carried with her sheathed at her hip, slowly pulling the blade out of its confinement as her gaze attentively swiped the area.

  
Another noise – was that a … groan? – reached her ears, making her spin around behind herself as she was able to pinpoint the location it came from much more precisely this time. Taking slow and careful steps towards the direction she heard it from, Tyrande’s body tensed in preparation for combat. Whatever or whoever had disturbed the peace of the forest was more likely than not not here to have a friendly chat about Elune.

  
Her vision was still obscured by too many trees to see much but Tyrande could clearly spot bright red. Her first instinct nearly made her blood freeze in her veins. _Horde…?_ No, it couldn’t be, they wouldn’t- _Don’t be silly, Tyrande. They would._

  
Rushing closer towards the alleged hostile intruder but still moving silently enough to not give her position away, the priestess’ vision cleared, her eyes widening in shock as she found herself looking at the intruder who was sitting against a tree and holding a wound at her stomach.

  
The woman noticed her immediately, moving off her red cape from her head with her free hand as bright green eyes met Tyrande’s, their expression sharp despite the fogginess having settled over them like a cloud. Looking down at the wound, Tyrande recognised immediately that this – the priestess swallowed – _blood elf_ had clearly been poisoned.

  
The intruder coughed, struggling to keep her eyes focused on the night elf. “So… are you just gonna stand there and look or will you lend a hand? I’m kinda in trouble here if you couldn’t tell.”

  
Tyrande frowned. This blood elf, her _enemy_ , had the audacity to not only ask for her help but mock her?! She could not believe it. Stepping closer to the blood elf, her dagger still tightly in her hand, the priestess kept a firm expression on her face as she came to stand right before her.

  
“I do not think you are in a position to make demands.”

  
Coughing again, clutching hard at her wound as another groan escaped her, the blood elf took a deep breath before a half pained, half cocky grin spread on her face. “You have no idea who I am, do you?”

  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Tyrande took another step towards her enemy, coming to stand right in front of her; clearly, the woman was in no state to put up a serious fight anymore. “What are you even talking about?”

  
The blood elf’s grin widened, though it looked more like a grimace with how her face contorted in pain. “Well,” she started, keeping Tyrande’s piercing gaze, “let me introduce myself then.”

  
There was a pause as the blood elf – Tyrande suspected – took a moment to gather her dwindling strength before finding her voice again. “Valeera Sanguinar, freelance rogue and messenger to King Varian Wrynn.” She let out a pained groan, clutching at her side harder as blood ran through her fingers.

  
“I’d bow but I’m in a bit of an unfavourable position for formalities… High Priestess.” Her smirk was cut short by the next bout of pain twisting her face.

  
Tyrande frowned at the attempt to mock her yet again, but swallowed her pride for now as she took in the new information the rogue had given her. There was no guarantee that she was speaking the truth; none at all. In fact, the priestess was actually certain this was a plain lie of a wounded Horde spy that must be desperate enough to hope anyone – let alone the High Priestess herself – would fall for such a badly put together story. The night elf felt a little smile of her own appear on her face. _She must be desperate_. Her eyes dropped down to the woman’s wound. It wouldn’t kill her, she was sure of that, but from experience she knew it wasn’t exactly pleasant either.

  
“You don’t believe me,” the rogue stated as if reading her mind. “Good job I came prepared.” She sighed, a shaking hand reaching for her cape when she froze as she felt the cold blade of a dagger against her neck.

  
“Move and you are dead,” Tyrande hissed, pressing the knife tighter against her skin.

  
“Okay, okay,” Valeera coughed, pulling back the hand from her cape. “You reach for it then,” she said, a glimmer of something that was gone as quickly as it came in her still hazy eyes as she nodded down to her cape.

  
Tyrande carefully considered her next move as she looked down the woman’s body. It could be a trap of some sorts. Valeera could use her distraction to try and overwhelm her. Thoughts of possible scenarios swarmed the priestess’ mind, but in the end she decided the rogue’s terrible state and the possibility that she could have some sort of proof were worth the risk.

  
Nodding to her and keeping her attentive gaze on her, Tyrande reached down with her free hand, parting her cape to reach inside. Blindly searching for whatever Valeera wanted her to find, her fingers brushed against hot skin, immediately pulling away in shock as a throaty chuckle reached her ears.

  
“Not quite what I had in mind but I’m not complaining.”

  
Would this annoyance of a blood elf ever stop for a second with the teasing? Tyrande pressed the blade to Valeera’s throat with a little bit more force. “Just tell me what I’m looking for.” She tried to keep her voice steady and collected, not wanting to show this woman how much she was making her blood boil.

  
“A letter. It should be right there, just a little-“ Valeera explained while Tyrande’s hand searched inside her cape until fingers held onto a slip of paper. “Right there.”

  
Fishing the letter out of the cape, the priestess let her eyes roam over the contents. It was an official document from the King himself, with his seal and signature. As unbelievable as it was… this blood elf was speaking the truth. Sighing, Tyrande removed the blade from her throat.

  
“We will need to get you help. You have been poisoned.”

  
Chuckling, Valeera looked up at Tyrande as the latter put the dagger back in its place at her hip. “You don’t say.”

  
Sighing, Tyrande narrowed her eyes at the rogue. “Will you stop antagonising me?”

  
There was a brief hint of a smirk on Valeera’s features before she seemed to change her mind and her face returned to a more neutral expression as she shrugged, wincing in pain right after. “Alright, alright. Just not one of my proudest moments, being bitten by one of those spiders.”

  
If Tyrande had learned one thing in her many years of living, it was patience. Valeera was really testing that, but as so many times before she swallowed whatever annoyance she still felt towards her for the sake of diplomacy, reaching out a hand to help her up. “Come on. Let’s get you back to Darnassus so our healers can patch you up. It isn’t far.”

  
Valeera had just reached for her hand when Tyrande felt a tug as the woman stumbled and fell over as she lost consciousness. The priestess had only her sharp reflexes to thank that she was fast enough catching her before she would have hit the floor hard. _Fantastic._

 

* * *

 

Tyrande shifted in her seat, her gaze falling over to the bed and its single occupant again. She’d been waiting for Valeera to wake up for quite some time now. It couldn’t take much longer, she reasoned, eyes roaming the woman’s face as it lay still in peaceful slumber, the rogue resting on the bed in nothing but her underwear with a bandage around her stomach. Seeing her like this, who would think she could be so irritating? The priestess’ expression turned into a frown at the mere thought of the rogue’s incessant teasing and mocking in the forest.

  
She sighed. It was decidedly a terrible idea to have volunteered to let her stay at their home, and had Tyrande had any say in the matter she would have refused, would have found some other sort of accommodation for Varian’s messenger, but of course Malfurion had – as usual – overruled her say in the matter entirely, deciding it would only be appropriate to let the messenger of the King stay with none other than the Arch Druid and his wife. The High Priestess herself was not pleased with this decision, if only for the fact that this rogue had gotten under her skin far more than she cared to admit, had angered her easier than even some of the most irritating people she had met – and that meant something.

  
Now all she could hope for was that Valeera would recover soon, get her business done and would leave just as quickly as she’d arrived. Tyrande looked at her once more, wondering how it had happened that a blood elf had taken up service for the King. _Quite curious._

  
Maybe she was just very capable and morally flexible. Certainly the first part was obviously accurate, if her athletic build with those muscular thighs was anything to go by- Tyrande shook her head, forcing herself to look away from the rogue. _Don’t stare at her like that, what is wrong with you?_

  
Her eyes flicked up Valeera’s face, surprise flashing in the priestess’ expression as she found herself staring back at clear green eyes, the fogginess gone from them as it seemed to be replaced with a cheeky glimmer. Dread coiled in Tyrande’s stomach as a smug grin appeared on the rogue’s face. She was bracing herself for the inevitable comment.

  
“Like what you see, High Priestess?”

  
There it was. Unfortunately, having anticipated it did nothing to lessen the effect it had on Tyrande. Not at all, it annoyed her just as much if not more for the fact that she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been doing in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she decided it’d be best to ignore the rogue’s comments.

  
“How are you feeling?”

  
For a split second, the smirk on Valeera’s face widened before being replaced by a more serious expression as she seemed to ponder the question. “Mh, not too bad. Should be up and ready soon enough… which is good because I have some business I need to tend to.” She smiled at Tyrande, and this time the priestess wasn’t sure if it was to be genuinely polite or to mock her yet again. She ignored it as she got up from her seat and walked towards the entrance of the small room.

  
“Good. For the time being Malfurion has invited you to stay with us as you recover,” Tyrande explained calmly, trying to ignore the slight annoyance building inside her yet again at the thought. Turning to leave without another word, she was sure she spotted a grin on Valeera’s face as she briefly looked back before closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, Tyrande hated Malfurion. The way he was always so kind, so hospitable was generally something she approved of and supported, and it had secured many diplomatic relations in the past. Today, however, wasn’t one of those days where Tyrande was in any shape or form happy with her husband’s peace-loving nature.

  
If anything, she wanted to strangle him right about now as they sat together at the dining table, Malfurion opposite her and Valeera at the head of the table to her right, smirking at her _yet again_ as her – of course – completely oblivious husband was talking away about some druid business no one except him seemed to really care all too much about.

  
Clearly, the rogue seemed to enjoy getting under her skin with her incessant teasing, and as much as Tyrande tried to keep her cool, she had to admit it was working. Clenching her teeth, she focused her eyes on her husband, trying to listen to what he was saying if only to shut out Valeera.

  
“-and this is how we completed the ritual. Quite fascinating, really.” He got up from his seat, nodding at the two women. “Now if you will excuse me for a few moments.”

  
Walking across the room in slow deliberate steps, he soon disappeared with the door closing behind him, leaving Tyrande and Valeera alone at the table. The priestess turned to look at the rogue who was staring at her almost innocently, green eyes regarding her with interest.

  
The night elf’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she forced herself to take a deep breath instead, looking away briefly before she spoke up. “I have to ask you to stop –“ she paused, trying to find a good way to put this, “what you have been doing.”

  
Valeera’s lips curled upward into a sly smile. “What have I been doing?” Her voice was calm, almost innocent sounding as she carefully pronounced the words as if she genuinely had no idea what Tyrande meant. But her eyes gave it away.

  
Sighing, the priestess rubbed her temples. “You know very well what you have been doing. And I am asking you to refrain from doing it any more.”

  
“Hm…” The rogue brought up a hand and held her chin as if in thought, as if actually debating what Tyrande was saying. Her eyes met the priestess’ after a moment. “But aren’t you feeling a certain… tension in the air? Between us?” She smirked.

  
Tyrande’s eyes narrowed. This woman was outrageous, absolutely unbelievable! She opened her mouth to speak, to give her a piece of her mind when the door creaked open and Malfurion returned with drinks for everyone.

  
Sitting down opposite his wife, he stroked his beard for a moment, not seeming to notice the rage boiling inside Tyrande or the satisfied hint of a smirk on Valeera’s lips as she watched the priestess. “Hm, where was I? Oh yes, so I was telling you about this ritual…”

  
And he was talking again. It was what he always did when they had guests over. In one way, Tyrande had gotten used to it, usually just ignoring the stories she knew by heart by now while she let her thoughts drift to something more interesting. That was a bit more difficult, however, when your thoughts were occupied by the annoying blood elf sitting next to you. Tyrande did _not_ want her thoughts going there, and she most definitely did not want to give the rogue the satisfaction of succeeding with her crusade to get under her skin either.

  
Then, suddenly, the priestess nearly found herself gasping in surprise when she felt a leg gently brushing against hers under the table, eyes shooting to Valeera immediately as the rogue raised an eyebrow. _Tension._ The word echoed in Tyrande’s mind as the leg brushed against her again, playing with her in a way that felt strangely good. _It shouldn’t._

  
The priestess found that it was harder than ever to even pretend to listen to Malfurion as her thoughts started taking a very concerning turn away from burning anger and rage to an entirely different kind of heat, something she hadn’t felt in what must have been an eternity.

  
Goddess, she wanted nothing more than to murder Valeera right now. _This_ could not be happening. It _would_ not be happening. But there was the problem; the rogue knew full well that Tyrande could do nothing too obvious to stop her, otherwise Malfurion might actually notice. Training a glare on the blood elf, the priestess could see it in that confident flicker in those green eyes that the rogue was well aware of this.

  
And she had a feeling she was also well aware what this was currently doing to her, as shameful as it was, as _wrong_ as Tyrande knew it was but somehow couldn’t stop the feeling from gaining strength within her, spreading throughout her body regardless of how much she was trying to fight it.

  
The leg disappeared from hers, and while a tiny shiver of disappointment briefly rushed through the priestess, she was more than relieved that Valeera had finally drawn a line-

  
She nearly jumped in her seat when there was the clear sensation of a hand on her knee, _a hand for goddess’ sake_. This… this could not be happening- but it was happening. The hand slowly moved up her thigh a little, nimble fingers gently stroking through the thin layer of Tyrande’s dress. The priestess could do nothing but look at Valeera in disbelief, still too shocked to reach down and push that hand away. Or that’s what she was telling herself as the hand went up further, getting closer to areas it should not be.

  
Tyrande had to suppress a shudder, digging her fingernails into the table; this was… pleasant. _And it shouldn’t be._ But part of her was enjoying this, and with every ongoing second that that hand was working its magic it became harder and harder for the priestess to convince herself otherwise.

  
“Don’t you agree, my dear?”

  
The priestess’ head snapped to her husband in front of her immediately at the familiar sound of her nickname, finding his soft eyes looking at her the same way they always did. That meant he hadn’t noticed anything. Good. But she also had no idea what he’d just asked her about.

  
Clearing her throat, she nodded slowly, trying to ignore the smirk on Valeera’s face that she could clearly make out in the corner of her eye. “Yes, of course, my love. You know I share your view on this,” she responded, hoping and secretly praying to Elune that this answer was vague enough to not raise suspicion in her husband.

  
His expression changed, a warm smile appearing on his lips as he nodded in appreciation. “Of course. It is still good to hear it, isn’t it?” He hummed and put his hand on the table, gently letting his fingers run over the wood as he turned to Valeera. “She is lovely, my wife, isn’t she?” His smile widened.

  
Right in this moment, Tyrande would have preferred nothing more than to just disappear off the face of Azeroth. Looking at Valeera, she could clearly see the rogue trying to suppress a grin as the hand still on her thigh paused – but did not move an inch away – as she slowly nodded at Malfurion.

  
“Oh yes, she is very… lovely.”

  
Tyrande did not miss how green eyes briefly met hers as she spoke, mischief clear in them before they focused back on the archdruid who hummed before patting her on the shoulder lightly as he got up from his seat.

  
“With that, I will have to leave you once again. We will be holding another ritual outside of Darnassus shortly. Nature calls!” He nodded, a warm smile on his lips as he made eye contact with Tyrande before taking his leave.

  
The heavy door falling shut behind him cut through the silence like a sword, and Tyrande could not stop herself from sighing in relief that they hadn’t been caught- wait, _they_? That implied she wanted what Valeera had been doing under the table for the last few minutes, that she’d willingly participated. Which she clearly had not. No. She would have slapped that hand away in an instant if the risk of her husband noticing hadn’t been so high.

  
And yet… she couldn’t lie to herself enough to pretend that some part of her didn’t like it.

  
“So… he’s gone for a while, isn’t he?”

  
Valeera’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts, making her look at the blood elf who had a sly smirk on her face and her hand still firmly on Tyrande’s thigh but not moving.

  
Tyrande frowned at the implication. “This is _not_ happening! You must be insane to insinuate that I would do such a thing!” She was married, for one, which was already reason enough to not in a thousand years consider this. Alongside other reasons like the fact that she barely knew this woman.

  
But Valeera just looked at her, a calm expression on her face as the smirk disappeared to be replaced with an all too innocent smile. “What is not happening? I didn’t even say anything.” The smile twitched slightly as the rogue’s hand suddenly started moving again, going further up and so dangerously close to the apex of her thighs.

  
The priestess shifted in her seat, biting her lip as her concentration was trying to elude her; all she could focus on was that damned hand between her legs. “You know very well what I mean, Valeera.”

  
The rogue nodded, her smile turning smug once again. “Yes, I do. Just as much as we both know you don’t want me to stop. You want this.” Her voice was lower now, eyes sparkling with something intense, a silent promise that needed no words to be understood.

  
Tyrande swallowed. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry; she knew Valeera was right. As long as it may have been – and really, it _had_ been long – the priestess still clearly recognised the almost aching feeling taking over her body right now, the heated want for another spreading through her being in a familiar fashion. She wanted to grasp this feeling and hold onto it.

  
And yet, she also knew it was wrong. So wrong. She had a husband. By the goddess, she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t betray his trust like this… or could she? Hadn’t she been fed up for so long? Fed up of him stepping all over her when making decisions she should have a say in? Fed up of him never giving her any physical attention anymore? Fed up of him simply… ignoring her, taking her for granted?

  
Yes, she was. She felt anger build inside her, anger and frustration with her pathetic excuse for a marriage, and it fuelled her resolve as she locked eyes with Valeera once more, nodding. “Yes, I do.”

  
Humming in contentment, the rogue pulled her hand away from Tyrande, getting up from her seat to saunter across the room, turning to look over her shoulder as she stopped before the stairs. She didn’t say anything, only letting her gaze linger on the priestess for a second. Then she was already going up, and the night elf knew to follow her.

  
Entering the guest bedroom, Tyrande looked around to find it empty. Did she not go in here? A horrible thought crossed her mind. She didn’t seriously disappear into the master bedroom, did she? That would be too much. The priestess would not stand for that. Turning on her heel to go find the blood elf that clearly knew no boundaries, Tyrande’s eyes widened when a hand grabbed her by the wrist and Valeera stepped out of her hiding spot behind the door, chuckling lowly as she kicked the door shut and pinned Tyrande to it all in a heartbeat. She was so fast.

  
“Gotcha,” Valeera whispered, licking her lips. Her face was inches from the priestess’, green eyes piercing right through hers with a sense of smugness and adventure all mixed together in the bright colours. She reached behind herself, moving back the hood covering her head. The blood elf looked even more stunning this way.

  
It was Tyrande who closed the distance between them first, pressing her lips onto hers with an impatience the priestess hadn’t felt in a long time. It had been so long since she’d kissed anyone like this. Valeera’s hands moved to her shoulders, holding onto her firmly as their kiss quickly turned hungry. The world started blurring around Tyrande as all she could focus on was the growing desire for this blood elf; her hands reached forward, feeling the coldness of the rogue’s armour against her fingertips as she pulled her closer to her own body.

  
Her eyes shot open when the kiss abruptly ended, but she had little time to react when suddenly strong arms picked her up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her over the short distance to the bed bridal style. Tyrande felt a strange sense of excitement flow through her, making her heart beat fast as she was dropped onto the bed and Valeera skilfully removed her armoured gauntlets to join her.

  
Moving to close the distance between them once more, Valeera was stopped when a hand pushed against her, keeping her at distance. “Take off that armour first.” Tyrande nodded at her chest.

  
A smirk appeared on the rogue’s lips. “Didn’t take you for the impatient type, but I’m not complaining…” Her hands reached behind herself, and it clicked a few times with the armour coming loose, leaving her only in her underwear as she peeled the pieces off herself.

  
“It would just get in the way,” Tyrande explained calmly while the rogue was removing her shoulder armour as well. That she _was_ , in fact, getting impatient was true as well, now even more with her eyes roaming Valeera’s body.

  
The rogue was just reaching for her boots when a warm hand covered hers. “Don’t. Keep them on.”

  
Raising an eyebrow, Valeera did as told and removed her hand. Who would have thought…? She suppressed the amused chuckle – she _really_ didn’t want to get on Tyrande’s bad side right now – not that she had time anyway with how she was immediately dragged down on top of the night elf who didn’t waste a second before pulling her into a kiss.

  
The smouldering heat inside Tyrande’s body was quickly erupting into a full-on fire the strength it could probably burn down the Darnassian forest – all of it. Goddess, she was tense. All the pent-up sexual energy from years and years of neglect seemed to come out all at once, reminding her how _frustrated_ she truly was. The calm Tyrande was gone, consumed by her desires. Hands were trailing down to her breasts, groping her through the thin layer of her dress, and she only pushed her chest into the touch, needing to feel more. It had been too long.

  
Valeera pulled away from her lips, panting slightly as a throaty chuckle escaped her. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?”

  
“I do not wish to talk about it. Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind.” Her patience was running thin, and Tyrande didn’t have it in herself to care. She was done, absolutely done. After what felt like an eternity of merciless teasing and even longer without any sex, she was done waiting.

  
“Mh, so bossy,” Valeera commented while following the priestess’ demand to kiss her again, picking up where they left off. Her hands returned to the night elf’s chest, groping her a bit harder this time. The sigh that left Tyrande did not go by unnoticed, and neither did her hands wandering away from their place on Valeera’s back. It was mere moments later that she broke the kiss to take off the now loosely hanging white dress.

  
Of course the blood elf’s eyes immediately started roaming freely, but it only fuelled Tyrande’s hunger further. No one had looked at her like this in so long. Followed intently by Valeera’s stares, she made short work of her underwear as well.

  
Tyrande was even more gorgeous under that dress than Valeera had anticipated. She found herself licking her lips at the sight, feeling her own patience dwindle rapidly. But then demanding eyes met hers, clarifying without any words that now was not the time to look, but to act. She couldn’t agree more. Closing the distance between them swift as the wind, Valeera wasted no more time kissing down Tyrande’s neck to her collarbone and lower-

  
When a hand tangled itself in her long hair, pushing with enough force to garner her attention and actually make her move in the direction the priestess wanted her to go – which was lower. Lustful glowing eyes met hers as Tyrande continued pushing her lower until she was where she wanted her, face right above her core.

  
“So you shut up for once…” Tyrande explained, the slight amusement in her voice not lost on the rogue who smirked back in response. She certainly didn’t complain though… Placing her hands at Tyrande’s hips, she dove right in, running the tip of her tongue right over her most sensitive area. The night elf cried out, the hand on Valeera’s head pushing harder in a silent demand to keep going. And so she did.

  
It felt so good. The more Valeera’s tongue was working on unravelling her, the more Tyrande was reminded of what she’d been missing out on for so, so long. Every time that tongue deliciously slowly dragged right over her clit, she couldn’t stop the moans from escaping her as the rogue’s skilled mouth was working wonders between her legs. It was almost shameful, but she was too wrapped up in pleasure to care. Then a hot mouth wrapped around her and gently sucked, making her see stars as her hips lifted off the bed to push into her lover for more. _Goddess…_

  
And more she got. Valeera didn’t disappoint, doubling up on her efforts to please the priestess as she flicked her tongue against her in quick successions. Damn, she was glad no one was in the house; surely the divine sounds Tyrande was making could be heard in any room. And they only got louder as she went on, running her tongue over her with dextrous speed.

  
Then Valeera could feel the first tremors running through Tyrande’s legs, muscles spasming under the rogue’s hands as wetness collected on her chin with her continued efforts. Tyrande gasped, tightening her grip on the rogue’s head.

  
“Elune…”

  
Chuckling against her, Valeera ran her tongue up the length of her slit before her eyes flicked up to Tyrande. “I’m flattered, but my name is Valeera.” She smirked when the priestess’ eyes opened to look at her with a mix of lust and irritation.

  
The hand on her head pressed her back down against her harshly as Tyrande let out a shaky breath. “Will you shut up… mhhh-ah”

  
Smirking against her for a moment longer, Valeera wasted no time getting back to work to unravel the priestess, letting her tongue do the talking as the night elf wanted her to. Tyrande was holding onto her with a vice grip, leaving no room for interpretation that she did not want her to stop again, that she needed her to go on that little bit longer.

  
And Valeera did, spurred on by Tyrande’s moans as she worked her magic, sucking and licking and kissing relentlessly, holding onto her hips tightly to keep her steady and in place, which was becoming more difficult by the second with the priestess’ hips pushing off the bed and into her in an erratic rhythm that couldn’t match Valeera’s fast but controlled pace.

  
Then the grip on her head tightened almost painfully with fingernails digging into her scalp as a final cry left the night elf’s parted lips, her body shaking violently with the waves of pleasure washing over her. It was pure bliss; her body was on fire, greedily holding onto every second of the powerful feeling taking over her entire self. She couldn’t even remember the last time someone had made her feel this good, and right now it didn’t matter as the world around her blurred into nothing and all the priestess could feel was Valeera.

  
When she eventually came back to her senses, she found the blood elf lying right next to her, an all too confident grin on her lips as their eyes met. This woman was so irritating in so many ways, it would have already set off Tyrande once more if not for the peaceful calm and satisfaction that said blood elf had just brought her.

  
So instead, Tyrande just smiled herself, the edge of her lips curling into a slight smirk. “Don’t be so smug about it.”

  
Raising an eyebrow, the rogue leaned closer, running her hand over Tyrande’s midsection. “Or what…?”

  
High Priestess. That was the title most people these days knew Tyrande Whisperwind by. It wasn’t known to everyone that the priestess of Elune had been a sentinel before, with years and years of vast combat experience and tactics under her belt. Whether Valeera belonged to the category of those people or just had her guard down, either way she had no chance to react when a hand grabbed hers and just a moment later she found herself on her stomach, said hand held firmly behind her back. Tyrande was sitting behind her, keeping her down and in place with her weight.

  
Chuckling, the rogue turned her head to look at the night elf who had just managed to overwhelm her. Of course that had only worked because she’d been distracted, hadn’t seen it coming. “Not bad. I’m almost impressed.”

  
Even when hopelessly pinned to the bed, this blood elf didn’t let go off her cheeky confidence, as if she wasn’t completely at the priestess’ mercy right now. It was… somewhat charming. A little smile graced her lips as Tyrande slowly leaned closer and pressed against her back, making eye contact.

  
“You will be more impressed very soon, my dear.”

  
Tyrande kept surprising her, Valeera had to give her that. And damn, if it wasn’t hot. She had to suppress a shudder when she felt the night elf’s bare skin against her back and her hot breath tickled her neck as she spoke next to her. Forcing herself to keep eye contact, the rogue took a much-needed breath to steady herself.

  
“Oh? Is that so…? Impress me, then.”

  
Humming behind her, Tyrande placed the hand that wasn’t still holding Valeera’s arm in place on her shoulder, trailing her fingers over the skin to let her know she was there before leaning back and trailing the hand lower, letting her fingernails scrape over her ever so slightly. Valeera groaned, her eyes falling shut for but a moment before she forced them open again. Not yet. She wouldn’t go down this easily.

  
Behind her, Tyrande found herself smiling. She was enjoying this far more than she thought she would. Maybe it was payback, payback for all the teasing she’d been subjected to even in front of none other than her own husband. Or maybe it was just the fact that she hadn’t done this in far too long. Either way, she was determined to show this big-mouthed rogue a good time.

  
Letting her hand graze over her underwear, Tyrande kept her eyes firmly on Valeera who stared back with both desire and determination in those green hues. The priestess let her hand stay on her butt, groping it firmly which made the rogue push back into her hand while her restrained arm fidgeted as if trying to get out of the firm grip the ex-sentinel had on her. But she only tightened her hold on her as her other hand pulled away.

  
The slap following resonated in the quiet room, but all Tyrande could focus on was the loud gasp escaping the blood elf underneath her.

  
“Already impressed?”

  
A husky chuckle left Valeera. “Hardly. Takes more than that, High Priestess.” The state of her voice was belying her words; in a way, it was quite cute, really. And yet there was still this tone so full of sarcasm and superiority.

  
Tyrande raised an eyebrow. “Good. Because I’m not even remotely done yet.”

  
Her hand groped the firmness of Valeera’s butt once more before moving down to the back of her thighs. Valeera truly was athletic; the priestess could feel the firm muscle against the softness of her fingertips as her eyes wandered lower, catching the sight of her red armoured boots. Tyrande had asked her to keep them on for a reason, and she was reminded of said reason now… the sight of the blood elf in nothing but her underwear and those boots just did something to her.

  
Feeling Valeera’s eyes on her, Tyrande looked up to find that smirk in place on those lips, that knowing smirk that had just caught her staring. But she’d decided she’d wipe it off, so the priestess didn’t hesitate as she leaned closer again, briefly looking at the rogue before catching those soft lips in a demanding kiss.

  
Valeera was pressing back against her, arm struggling once more to get out of the tough grip the priestess had on her. She decided to trust her on this, if only to be able to move more freely, and let go off her arm as her other hand gave her butt another squeeze before going lower between her legs.

  
She pressed her fingers right against her through the thin layer of her underwear, smiling into the kiss when she felt just how damp it was. The rogue’s hips pushed back into her hand as a groan was swallowed by Tyrande’s lips; she wanted it. The priestess felt her own patience dwindle at the clear display of desire. She ran her tongue over Valeera’s lower lip, and the blood elf immediately granted her entrance to mingle with her own in a heated play.

  
Her desire had long gotten the better of her, only showing in how willingly her body moved when Tyrande did so much as touch her briefly. Valeera knew this, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d lasted long, and now all she wanted was for the priestess to finally move on, to give her what they both wanted. This had all turned out so differently from what the rogue had anticipated, but it was a welcome surprise really, one that she felt so clearly was making her excited and desperate in all the right ways.

  
Pushing her hips harder against the fingers teasing her between her legs, she hoped Tyrande would get the hint, would understand that her patience was running more than thin. The priestess broke the kiss, glowing eyes intently staring at her own as she smiled calmly, too calmly.

  
“Someone is eager… already impressed, Miss Sanguinar?”

  
Fingers were teasing her underwear again, clearly mocking her, and Valeera bit her lip as green eyes met their brightly glowing counterparts. “H-hardly,” she stammered, as fingers slipped past her underwear in just that moment to press right against the heat of her core.

  
Tyrande chuckled lowly as she brushed against the wetness awaiting her, slowly moving up and down as Valeera’s attempt to stifle a groan failed, only making her smirk wider for it. The priestess was enjoying this. And clearly, Valeera was as well. Pressing her fingers against her hard, feeling her shudder slightly, Tyrande’s heart skipped a beat as she moved her fingers higher.

  
She found what she was looking for easily, slowly easing two digits inside Valeera as the rogue bit her lip and her eyes fell shut for a brief moment before looking at her again with that hunger, with a silent challenge to _go for it_ , to give her what they both desired.

  
And so Tyrande did, starting to thrust in and out of her in controlled but powerful movements. And Valeera rolled her hips against her, a soft moan escaping her lips as her hand fisted the sheets. The sight did something to the priestess who found herself staring, found herself taken in by the display of raw desire, and by those green eyes still _looking_ at her in challenge, silently asking – no, begging – her to go further, give it her all.

  
The night elf felt it too, and so she did, putting force behind her movements as she fucked her harder, feeling her clamp down around her already as wet noise filled the relative silence of the room.

  
“Oh- fuck…”

  
Valeera couldn’t have stopped the noises from escaping her even if she tried. It felt too damn good, was too much. She didn’t care anymore; she just wanted Tyrande to continue doing just what she was doing, not bothering anymore to stop herself from releasing those moans and gasps as the priestess’ fingers moved in and out of her at a fast pace.

  
Then lips were on her own, devouring her in a seething kiss. The rogue’s hips only pushed into the hand between her legs harder for it, moaning into Tyrande’s lips as the priestess kissed her just as hard as she was fucking her. It felt so damn good. She had no idea how long she could last like this, but at this point she was desperate for release, hoping it wouldn’t take too much longer.

  
And it felt like it wouldn’t, not if Tyrande kept up what she was doing. Her fingers curled inside Valeera, hitting a particular spot that made her shudder. She broke away from her lips, deep green eyes searching hers as she panted and moaned.

  
“Do not dare to stop now,” she breathed, her voice a mess by now but she didn’t care, couldn’t care.

  
Tyrande’s eyes locked onto hers and she nodded. “I am not going to.”

  
She didn’t. Soon, Valeera felt a familiar heat coil deeply in her lower stomach, making her roll her hips into the fingers fucking her at a fast pace as she moaned out loudly. The rogue felt herself clench around the digits as they continued pounding into her, pushing her over the edge hard as a final cry left her parted lips. The fingers continued moving, continued their blissful work inside her as she rode out the high, feeling herself lost in the pure pleasure rushing through her body and soul, nearly tearing her apart in the right way.

  
The priestess slowed down eventually, and it was then that the blood elf slowly started regaining her composure, opening her eyes to find Tyrande staring at her with a mix of satisfaction and mischief. She knew what she was going to say in that moment.

  
“Impressed now?”

  
Valeera took a deep breath, still panting from their activities as a smirk appeared on her lips. “Very much so.”

  
Tyrande returned the smirk as she slowly eased her fingers out of her, but remained silent, her eyes firmly fixated on Valeera as the latter still tried to recover.

  
A few moments passed in which neither said anything, and no words were necessary anyway. Valeera turned onto her side to face Tyrande, running a hand up her hip to her shoulder in one smooth movement that made the priestess sigh in contentment. Looking at her beautiful naked body, the rogue couldn’t help but lick her lips as a fresh pang of arousal hit her.

  
“Wanna go again?”

  
Tyrande chuckled. This woman was unbelievable in so many ways. Barely five minutes had passed and she was already asking for more. And yet… the priestess felt the heat stir in her anew when that hand ran up and down her body in gentle movements. Maybe… maybe she did want to continue.

  
Then that hand moved to her breast, fondling her as Valeera’s eyes studied her intently. It was in that moment that Tyrande leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her to pull her into a kiss that served more than well to answer her question. Valeera smiled into the kiss, effortlessly rolling Tyrande onto her back as her hand wandered down her body.

  
Neither of them heard the entrance door fall shut downstairs, or the way heavy footsteps moved up the stairs only shortly after.

  
Valeera didn’t waste any time as she slid her hand between Tyrande’s already parted legs, stroking her briefly before moving lower and easing herself inside the waiting wetness to start slow methodical movements. The priestess moaned, pulling her closer to herself-

  
The door opened with a click, both women turning their heads as Valeera’s fingers froze in place inside Tyrande. There he stood, looking at them with his mouth hanging open for what seemed to only be a moment before recovering himself, his face returning to a state of indifference.

  
“Oh, that’s just Tyrande,” he murmured, swatting his hand in the air before turning to leave. The door closed with a heavy thud behind him.

  
“What… was that?” Valeera enquired, heavy confusion obvious on her face as she kept looking from the door to the night elf under her.

  
Tyrande, on the other hand, did not seem as shocked, though mild surprise was evident even on her face. “I always knew he didn’t really care, but… even I have to say I didn’t expect him to be _this_ indifferent about it.”

  
“However, this has not happened before,” she added after a pause.

  
The rogue slowly nodded. She’d noticed quickly during their dinner time and even before that Malfurion’s and Tyrande’s marriage was probably not exactly filled with raw passion and unbridled love for one another. And yet, this surprised even her. Not that she was complaining, though. Would have made it a hell of a lot more awkward if Malfurion actually minded catching his wife in bed with the King’s messenger…

  
Still, Valeera found herself looking back to the door again, as if expecting him to burst back in any moment after fully realising what it was he’d just walked in on. But a few moments passed and nothing happened, and then Tyrande brought up a hand to gently cup her cheek and make her look back at her.

  
“He won’t come back. Our marriage has been like this in so long. We barely even talk, and when we do it’s usually about politics.” The priestess brought her other hand to the rogue’s back, gently pulling her closer again.

  
Valeera found herself drawn in by those glowing eyes that were so full of desire again, making her quickly forget everything about Malfurion. She couldn’t look away as her fingers still buried inside Tyrande started moving slowly…

 

* * *

 

 

After being bitten by a spider and poisoned, this visit to Darnassus turned out to be well worth it after all. Valeera would make an effort to convince Varian to send her on any ‘night elf business’ he might have in the future more often. Not that she needed a reason to stop by…

  
A casual grin on her face, she sauntered down the path to the Hippogryphs to take her leave now that her business was concluded. She had been sceptical at first having to face the man who’d caught her in bed with his wife, but Tyrande had been right. Malfurion’s behaviour towards her hadn’t been any different at all, he had been just as friendly as ever. Odd, surely, but much better than the alternative. It would have been difficult to explain to Varian how come she’d completely failed her diplomatic mission by incurring Malfurion’s wrath, and she had a feeling the King wouldn’t have appreciated the reason being that she couldn’t keep it in her pants. This outcome, however weird, was much better.

  
The rogue handed over what little she’d brought for this short trip to the flight master, waiting as he prepared the Hippogryph for her. She turned around to have one last look at Darnassus, letting her eyes swipe the distance as a familiar figure came into view. Tyrande.

  
She stood in the distance, watching her with a hint of a smile on her face. And Valeera smiled back, bringing up a hand to blow her a kiss. She could almost hear the chuckle that she saw in return.

  
“We are ready to leave, Miss Sanguinar.”

  
She turned back to Tyrande once more, waving her goodbye casually before sitting down on the Hippogryph to depart. Looking back once more, she found the priestess still smiling at her. Valeera couldn’t wait for her next visit to Darnassus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) This is my first time writing in the WoW fandom, and I'm not too great with the lore so I hope I got everything down rather okay. Also, yes, I am not a big fan of Malfurion :P Anyway, would appreciate any comments and feedback :)


End file.
